Mistakes
by Naitan
Summary: Alice left Bella, same as Edward did in the books. She comes back half a year later, and begs Bella to take her back. Will she take Alice back, or find happiness with Jacob? Rated T for the second chapter.
1. Returning

Alice sighed softly as she looked down the street, to a house with two cars parked in front of it. She recognized Bella's red truck, but the other car was one she only seen once before. She had seen it when she was leaving Bella's house, and Billy Black and his son, Jacob Black, had arrived.

Deep inside, she knew that she really couldn't risk going to Bella's house when one of those dogs was there. It was simply too risky, and Bella might get hurt if the dog couldn't control himself. There was no way that she could risk that. She hadn't left for half a year just so that she could get Bella killed when she finally came home.

The car idled underneath her as she thought, weighing the risks against the benefits of going straight to Bella. There was always a chance that the dog would be able to control himself; it wasn't completely certain that Bella would be hurt. Subconsciously, she knew that she was twisting her thinking, but she didn't care.

The door opened, and for the first time in six and a half months, Alice felt nervous. When she saw Billy Black and Charlie walk out, closing the door behind them, she beat her head against the steering wheel. When she heard a sharp crack, she stopped, sheepishly examining the mechanism.

Charlie opened the door of Billy's car, climbing into the driver's seat. Billy complained; Alice could hear the words from down the street. "Charlie, I'm still in my wheelchair!" She shook her head grinning wryly. Half a year hadn't changed Charlie at all.

Minutes later, and seventeen swear-words after, Charlie had managed to get Billy into the car, and the wheelchair was loaded into the rear of the car. She swore quietly when they reversed and starteed heading her way. Thinking quickly, she reversed the car into a random driveway. Charlie glanced in curiously, wondering who would be able to afford that car, but they quickly lost interest.

One more obstacle was now removed from her path. Really, there were only two things stopping her now; fear that Jacob may not be able to control himself, and her own cowardice. Disgusted with herself, and yearning to see Bella again, she drove out of the pathway and headed to Bella's house.

* * *

Jacob laughed as Bella made a face. "Come on, Bella!" he protested. "My cooking's not that bad!" He paused as a thought struck him. "It's not that bad, is it?"

Inwardly, he was anxious. He knew that Bella cooked a lot, and if he wasn't able to cook, then that would make the chances that she would take him even less.

She paused, putting on her thinking face. He cringed slightly; if she had to think about it, then he would have to go back to watching cooking shows again. The shows bored him, but if they brought Bella closer to him, then he would watch them non-stop for a week.

"It's not _that _bad," she said, putting emphasis on the 'that'. "For a first attempt, it could've been worse. But I think you had the toaster's setting up too high."

He sighed. "This cooking thing is harder than it looks," Jacob crouched. "I had to look that up on YouTube, you know. It took me hours to get it without burning it."

Bella choked on her mouthful of soda. "You had to look up how to cook _toast_?" she spluttered, rolling over to avoid getting anything on her notes. "Seriously? All you have to do is put some bread in it and push down the button!"

He scowled. "It's not that easy, Bella," he said disdainfully. "You have to twist the dial, too."

She burst out laughing. "And it took you hours to learn that?" she asked, her face bright red.

"It's my first time," he defended himself. "I had to make sure I got it right."

She opened her mouth to retort, when we heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. Charlie and Dad weren't due back for several more hours. But no-one else, according to her, had come in months. Ever since Alice had left.

Alice. The name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Before Alice had left, I had had nothing against the pixie-like girl; she was always charming, neat, and she was one of the most controlled of the Cullens. Even when she had hooked up with Bella, I had still respected her. But then Alice had left, and I had seen what Bella was like after that; the way she held her arms aroound herself, stopping herself from falling to pieces. The way she avoided looking at anyone, in case they reminded her of Alice. The way she locked herself up, afraid to let herself feel anything.

It was only in recent weeks, when she had come to see me, that she had started to look better. As much as it pained me to say it, I knew the reason, too. I was as different as you could get from Alice. I was big, I was a man, I had absolutely no fashion sense. When she was around me, there was nothing to remind herself of Alice.

"Who could that be?" I asked, as we walked together to the door. She shrugged, and twisted the handle.

* * *

Alice knocked on the door, filled with nervousness and trepidation. She could hear Bella and Jacob, somewhere in the house, bantering about Jacob's lack of culinary skills. As much as she wanted to hate the dog, she couldn't. By the sound of it, he made Bella happy, and she couldn't hate anyone who did that.

Footsteps approached the door, and she heard Jacob say, "Who could that be?" Alice pasted a huge smile on her face, and waited on the edge of her feet for Bella to open the door.

Jacob was the first one to see her, as Bella had turned to see Jacob's face. She saw the way his face hardened, the way he moved slightly as if to protect the clumsy girl. Alice's smile slipped a bit before she moved it back up.

Bella turned to look at her. Alice saw emotions flicker over her face; sadness, anger, hapiness, disbelief, and above all, a heart-broken look that made her want to scoop her up and kiss her until she felt better.

"Alice." Her voice was cold, remote. "What do you want?"

Alice swallowed nervously. "Surprise?" she said weakly.

Her face shut down. Alice could almost see walls raising. "Get off my property," she said coldly, turning to shut the door.

"Wait!" Jacob lifted an eyebrow as he heard the panic in her voice. "I didn't really come bck to throw you a surprise party! I came to ask if you'd take me back!"

Surprise flitted across her face, before her walls went back up. "Get away, Alice," she said. Her smile slipped again, and she couldn't raise it to quite the same level it was on before.

"I'll beg," Alice offered. "Would that work?" She crouched down, slipping down until she was on her knees. She placed my hands in front of her, clasping them together. It was uncomfortable, but from down here, she was in the perfect begging position. "Please, Bella," she wheedled. "Please take me back?"

"You're acting stupid," she said coolly. "Get up."

"Come oooooon," Alice whined. "Why won't you take me back? Come oooon!"

She looked consideringly at her again, before turning to Jacob. Alice watched, horrified, as she leaned up and kissed him, carressing his jaw. Alice could swear she felt her heart break.

"I'll just..." she said, pointing out the door to her car. "I can see I'm only making an idiot of myself."

"That would be best," Bella said coldly. The door shuddered as it slammed into Alice.

* * *

Jacob traced his lips with his finger. He could still feel Bella's lips pressed against his. His jaw was still warm from where Bella had caressed him.

He waited until Alice's car was gone from earshot before he spoke up. "What was that?" he asked. "Why did you do that?"

Bella sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I had to," she sighed. "It's just... too much, Jacob. I can't risk taking her back. What if she leaves me again?"

Jacob sighed, kneading his forehead. The bloodsucker would owe him big time for this. "Bella, she came to your door and begged you to take her back," he said, hating himself for every word that came out of his mouth. "Really, what are the chances that she would ever leave you again?"

Bella looked at him, her eyebrows lifted. "Aren't you supposed to hate the Cullens?" she asked dryly.

He frowned sullenly. "Sort of..." he edged. "I might hate the Cullens, but I care about you, Bella. And I can see that you won't really be happy unless you're with Alice. I think you should go and talk to her."

Bella frowned at him. "I can't," she said softly. "It hurts too much."

Jacob's next words felt like punching himself in the gut. "But it'll hurt more if you don't."

She grimaced.


	2. Visiting

**Gotta make this quick. Sorry it took so long, my internet's acting funky. For any readers of Fallen Angel, my notes are on my other computer, which is kinda broken at the moment. It could be up to a week before it's fixed, but as soon as it is, I'll write another chapter and post it.**

**Heh. Funnily enough, I'd meant to end this fic with this chapter. But everyone just assumed it was going to be longer, so now it is. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it.  
**

* * *

Charlie's cruiser pulled up in the driveway. Jacob and Bella had a clear view of everything from their vantage point on top of Bella's truck, where the two had been talking for the past half an hour.

At this point, Jacob was beyond exasperated with Bella. They had been arguing for the past two hours, eventually moving to the truck so that they could get some sunshine. All he had managed to convince Bella to do was go and see Alice. She was adamant that she wouldn't get back together with her. And, he thought wryly, if she didn't give up soon, his chest would explode from the pain this was all causing him.

"I already told you, Jake," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'll go and talk to her, since you won't stop bothering me about it. But I won't get back together with her! Got it?"

"I'll make you a deal," he persisted, as Charlie climbed out of the car and moved to the rear, pulling out Billy's wheelchair. "You give Alice another try, and I'll... I'll... I'll do something."

Bella laughed dryly. Jacob felt his face flush; what could he possibly have to offer that would make Bella give Alice another try? He concentrated, trying to recall something that she had told him she wanted. Nothing material; in fact, she had told him that she didn't want anything material, because he had paid for everything to do with the motorcycles. And with that thought, he had another idea.

"Tell you what, Bella," he said enthusiastically. "You give Alice another try. You go out with her again, and I'll give you your motorcycle back."

Her eyes widened. "You'll give it back?" she asked incredulously. "Aren't you afraid I'll try and run away again?"

His mouth tightened. "I'm kind of hoping that you won't want to," he said finally. "But if you do, you know that I'll be able to track you. Your motorcycle can't go faster than me, you know that."

She glared at him. Internally, he flinched; that had cost him big-time. Alice owed him a lot.

"Fine," she muttered sullenly. "I'll give _Alice _another try. _If _you give me the motorbike first."

"I'll go get it right now," he promised. "Just tell your father that Alice is back, and I'll be back with it before you even know I'm gone."

Her brows lowered. "You had better," she warned. He flinched again.

"Hey, Jake," Charlie called, motioning to him. Jacob jumped off Bella's truck, not lookig back at her. His heart was clenching, and he could feel tears building in his eyes. "Come and help me with this damned wheelchair."

"Okay," he muttered. Reaching out, he pulled the handles of the wheelchair apart, using one foot to lock the left side in place. His left foot snagged the other side, and the wheelchair sat waiting for Billy.

"Thanks, son," Billy said from in the truck. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, Billy," Jake said, not looking at him. "I've got to go home for a few minutes. I'll be back soon; I've just got to get something for Bella."

Charlie looked at him curiously. "Well, what's Bella going to do while you're gone?"

Jake laughed humourlessly. "Don't worry, Charlie," he said. "I'm sure she'll have plenty to do while I'm gone." And he climbed over the car, jumping through the window and landing in the driver's seat.

* * *

Bella sat on the couch, her hands folded on her lap. A scowl sat on her face, even as thoughts of Alice floated through her mind. The two years they had been together had been exquisite, not counting that horrible time when James and the other two had been hunting her. At least Alice had taken care of them before they could kill her.

Charlie opened the door, laughing. The two of them had a huge smile on their faces, and Billy was punching Charlie lightly on the hip. The grizzled old man in a wheelchair was the first one to notice Bella.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Billy asked, concern evident on his face. Charlie looked at her, all traces of his earlier smile disappearing when he saw the look on his daughter's face. Bella gave them an exasperated look as Charlie's hand twitched towards the spot where his gun usually hung.

"Alice is back in town," she explained. A smile grew on her face when Charlie's hand closed on that same spot, his face giving away that he wished the gun really was there. Not that it would do any good on Alice, being a vampire, but the thought could still make her smile.

"Alice." The word was neutral. "How do you know?"

Bella laughed. "She came to the house," she said. Charlie and the wheelchair-bound man gave each other a glance, as if something had just now clicked.

"The car.." Billy said softly.

"What did she want?" Charlie asked humorlessly. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"She didn't hurt me," Bella assured him. Inside, she bit her lip. That wasn't strictly true. Bella had been happy to see her, which meant that when Alice had left, she had been crushed. Alice had hurt her. Bella had just wanted her to. "She ame to ask me out again."

Charlie's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"At first, I said no," Bella confessed. "But I'm going to say yes."

The police officer sat down net to her, a dazed look in his eye. "Why would you take her back?" he asked, seemingly extremely confused.

"Jake bribed me into doing it," she confessed. "He's going to give me the bike back as long as I get with her again."

"And you're absolutely sure you want to get back together with her?" he asked. "I mean, she left you once. What if she leaves you again?"

She leaned back into the couch. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of," she confessed softly. Despite everything, she really was still in love with Alice. She just didn't want to risk having her heart put back together, then torn to shreds again.

* * *

Jacob hadn't taken the car back to the reservation. Once he was out of sight, he had stripped and phased. He got to the house about ten minutes earlier that way, and he determined to make the most of those ten minutes.

Bella's bike was hidden behind the shed, in a large bush. He tore at the bush until he could pull it out, then picked it up and started it. Pausing only to run into the house and pull on more clothes, he accelerated as fast as he could and headed towards the Cullens' house. Sam was going to punish him for this, but he had to. Maybe they could work out a new treaty.

By the time he reached the Cullen's huge house, he knew that he would be later than he intended. He would just have to tell Bella that there was a problem with the bike, and he'd quickly fixed it. But before he could do that, he had to make sure that Alice wasn't here to break Bella's heart again.

Alice was waiting for him, standing just in front of the house. "Jacob," she greeted him cautiously. "I was going to speak to you befor I left. I'm glad that you came here."

He flinched slightly. "Before you kill me," he said quickly.

"I wasn't going to kill you," she interrupted him, sounding surprised at the thought of it. "No. I was going to tell you to be on the watch, and if there are any more of you, tell them, too. There are two vampires, named Victoria and Laurent, and they're hunting her. They're one of the reasons I came back."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, before he reminded himself to close it again. "What are the other reasons?" he asked quietly. This wasn't a topic he should get angry at, or she might clam up.

"They should be obvious, Jacob," she said, dropping her gaze from his. "I know that you're with Bella now-" his lips twitched downwards, but her eyes were on the floor- "but I don't want you to get angry at what I'm going to say next. I came back because... because it was too hard to live without her, and I'm still in love with her," she rushed.

He nodded. "I thought so," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to give Bella her motorbike back. I'll be back in an hour. Bella's going to come with me, just so you know."

She grinned wryly. "I'll be here," she said softly. "Can't promise anything after that, though."

Jacob swallowed again. If he had needed any more proof that her intentions were pure, Alice had just given him it, throughout their conversation.

He turned to leave. He could hear her soft footsteps retreating slowly behind him.

* * *

Bella waited outside her house, her lips twitching. Jacob had taken longer than she expected. Usually, it was a thirty-minute round trip; he had taken forty-five minutes so far, and she was only just now hearing the sounds of a motorcycle approaching.

She frowned when she saw him wearing a new set of clothes. There was no reason for him to have changed clothes, unless he had phased. And if he had phased, then something musst have happened. He couldn't have phased to get home faster, because he was late. So, he must have been to see Alice, and had ended up fighting her.

"Did you kill her?" she asked quietly, as he turned off the motorbike. His face shot towards her as he shot her a guilty look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding panicky.

She snorted. "Obviously, you went to see Alice. I mean, you phased, and I know you're jealous of her. So, did you kill her?"

He raised an eyebrow, trying to regain some equilibrium. "What makes you think I phased?" he asked curiously.

"You're wearing different clothes than when you left," she said, her tone making it sound like it should be obvious. "You're wearing different clothes than when you left."

"Yeah," Jacob said, scratching the back of his head. "Your brake line had fallen off. I had to reconnect it, and oil sprayed all over me. I had to change my clothes. That's why I was so late." He laughed nervously.

Bella eyed him disapprovingly. "Whatever," she sighed. "Let's just get this over with." For all she knew, it could be true. She knew next to nothing about motorbikes. Maybe the brake line really could fall off and spray oil all over him. She was just too nervous to think too much about it.

"Hop in the car," he said reluctantly. "I'll be back out I a minute, I'll just put this in your room." He held up the helmet.

"Fine," she sighed. As quickly as she could, she climbed into the passenger's seat, and waited for Jacob to come back out. It was a full two minutes before he came back out.

He didn't say a word as he turned on the car. Bella noticed some blood dripping down his arm, trickling down onto his shirt. She followed the path all the way up to his hand.

"Jacob, why are your knuckles bleeding?"

"I slipped." His voice was flat. "By the way, when we get back, tell your father that there's a hole in your wall."

"A hole in my wall?" She was speechless for a moment. "Jacob, how could you put a hole in my wall?"

"I told you. My hand slipped." His voice was automatic, robotic. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it, so she let the subject lie.

They sat in silence for the duration of the trip. Bella was too nervous of what was about to happen, and too pissed off at Jacob to speak. For his part, Jacob knew that if he opened his mouth, then he would be begging Bella to not get back with Alice. But it was Alice who made her happy. So he kept his mouth shut.

They pulled up in the drive, dirt churning underneath the wheels of the car. Reluctantly, Bella undid her seatbelt and opened the car door, approaching the house as slowly as she could. Jacob waited in the car, knowing that he should leave them alone to talk.

"Hello," Alice said softly, staring at Bella with adoration in her eyes. Bella smiled sadly and approached, trying to walk slower. The vampire saw, and silently opened the door, waiting. If Bella wanted to take it slow, then the vampire would take lessons from a snail.

"Hey." Bella reluctantly stepped into the house, waiting for Alice to close the door before she walked into the living room. Bella sat on the couch, and yelped as Alice's weight was suddenly put on the cushion, catapulting her onto Alice's lap. Everything was confusion and movement for her, until she found herself with her head laying on her ex-girlfriend's legs. It was a familiar position.

Alice gently lifted the girl's head off her legs. "That could have been bad if your boyfriend had seen it," she joked lamely, trying to fend off feelings she really didn't want to feel.

"He's not my boyfriend." Bella had her head turned from Alice, trying not to show her feelings.

Alice was confused. "But I thought-"

"I lied." Bella's voice was curt. She really didn't want to be here, explaining these things. "Can't you just use your visions and see what I'm going to say?"

Alice shook her head. "Jacob is too close," she said softly. "I can't seem to see anything when I look ahead. Not until late tonight."

"What do you see then?" Bella asked softly, trying to get out of having to actually admit anything. "Don't you see anything that happens that'll tell you why I'm here?"

"All I see is me going hunting," she said. "And after that, everythng disappears again."

"Oh," Bella said crossly. "Damn. Then..."

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Alice asked eagerly. "Please tell me!" she whined. Bella couldn't help but look, and then she had to laugh at the look she was given.

"Fine!" she chuckled, before making her face serious again. "Jacob wants me to make up with you."

Alice's head turned slightly to the side, and then Bella was treated to the sound of her laugh again. "That's not what Jacob says," she said softly.

Bella crossed her arms, huffing. She was getting tired of his signals. "What does Jacob say?" she asked crossly.

"Jacob says out, not up," she explained. Bella looked at her, her confusion evident. Alice sighed softly. "He said make out, not make up."

Bella laughed again. "Damn horny guys," she muttered. "Always thinking with their other heads. Makes me wonder why they even have the original one."

The vampire smiled slightly. "Because they'd look funny with their mouths on their-" Even Bella could hear the shouted protests from the car.

"You know it's true!" Bella yelled.

"He just huffed," Alice said, a smirk growing on her face. "I don't think he likes that idea."

"Awww, did we hurt his feelings?" Bella asked teasingly. "Maybe we should give him a show, to help soothe them over?" She felt both nervous and excited at the prospect.

"If you insist," Alice murmured. Their lips were almost touching when Alice laughed again, her voice tinkling in the air. Bella's eyebrows lowered.

"What?" she asked crossly. Why didn't she kiss her?

"He tore his seatbelt because it wouldn't get off him fast enough," Alice explained, still smiling slightly. "He wanted to come in and watch."

Bella smiled at that. "Surely we don't want to disappoint him," she murmured softly, her heart pounding.

"If that's what you want," Alice said serenely, before bringing her face to Bella's. She held it there for several seconds before Bella moved forward, sighing in satisfaction as she took Alice's upper lip between her own. Her soft lips melded against Alice's hard ones, moving slightly in pleasant little motions. They stayed like that for several seconds, until Jacob's breathing became apparent to even Bella.

"Keep it in your pants, Jacob," she murmured. The vampire laughed softly, and Bella looked at Jacob in time to see him blush as he stood awkwardly, not facing them.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Just go make out with your girlfriend."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she teased him.

"Yes," he replied, nodding sagely. "Yes, I would like to watch two girls make out in front of me."

Bella looked at Alice, just in time for her smile to slip as she saw Alice's smile vanish. "What's wrong, Alice?" she asked, letting her concern show.

"I'm not your girlfriend, am I?" she asked softly. "You didn't come here to make up with me. You came here because he told you to."

"No," Bella corrected. "I came here because he told me to make out with you. Up with you. He told me to make up with you, but he wants me to make out with you. He wants to watch us make out-" She was cut off as Alice placed a marble finger on her lips.

"But you don't want to, do you?" she asked sadly, her eyes penetrating Bella's.

Bella smiled sadly. "I want to," she confessed. "I just don't want to get my heart broken again. And if you get back with me, I think that's exactly what's going to happen."

Alice licked her lips. Bella watched the tongue, mesmerized. She wondered, slightly, why the vampire had done that; her lips never needed wetting.

"If you get back together with me," Alice said quietly, making sure she had Bella's full attention, "I swear to you, I will do everything I can to make you happy. I will do anything it takes."

Bella glanced at the ground, trying to make up her mind. "If I did," she said softly, "I wouldn't make ut easy on you. You know that, right?"

Alice nodded, her mouth tightening sadly. "You'd try to make my life hell," she said, smling just a little. "You'd do anything you could to make me crazy, to try to make me leave, wouldn't you?"

Bella nodded her head. "So, how about it?" she asked. "Want to risk going crazy?"

Alice beamed. "Anything!" she exclaimed happily. Throwing her arms around her girlfriend, she sighed contentedly. "Anything at all," she murmured into Bella's ear.


	3. Author's Note

**Alright, everyone. Sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for a week- my mother decided it was a good idea to jump on up to my grandfather's for a week, and I don't have the privacy I need to write. So, yeah. I'll update the day I get back, promise!  
**


End file.
